Sans Titre
by MirrorofDarknessFlame
Summary: Satoshi Hiwatari was a smart boy. A smart boy who made a grave mistake. To whose arms will he run for comfort when he is broken? Sometimes love is found in the most unikely places... Warning: Possible coarse language, Shounen ai, Satoshi x Krad.
1. A Day in the Lives

**Sakura:** Hello, my friends! It has been quite a while since anything has been posted...Oh happy day! I havebeen meaning to do some D.N.Angel fanfiction...

**Info:**F.Y.I. "Sans Titre" is French for "Untitled" (It means literally "Without title"). That's why I chose it. Just so you know.

**Warnings:** If this is not something you like, don't read it! I don't want flames saying "Ewww… Gay is bad blah blah blah how dare you blah blah blah" or anything of that nature. However, if you think that my writing sucks… Then you may flame me. Within reason of course. Constructive criticism is the only useful type there is.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel, or any characters here and within (unless I state otherwise… which I probably won't.) I am not making a profit off of this, people! It's simply for entertainment! So… On with the Fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Day in the Lives

* * *

**

Satoshi Hiwatari pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose once again, finally laying his pen down upon his desk next to the stack of now-finished paperwork. With a sigh, he filed it away, (which in his case meant he "chose one of the less precariously teetering stacks of papers and piled these on top of them,") before unceremoniously throwing himself down on his bed, and tossing his shirt to the floor. He was mindful to rid himself of the shirt, but not to take off his shoes, which of course he would not realize until the next morning. The young commander lay staring at the white expanse of his apartment ceiling, drifting, drifting, until her drifted off into the abyss of his worn-out mind.

Just as his eyes fluttered closed, a figure materialized from nothingness, staring from the shadows, masked by the night. A golden gaze lingered upon the sleeping form, before its owner stepped into the light, revealing long flowing robes of angelic white, lined with silver. Long blonde hair trailed behind him, braided and bound by a large cross, shining in the pale light of the full moon pouring through the window.

He smiled, and leaning over he placed a chaste kiss on Satoshi's forehead, admiring the light blush that touched the skin of the sleeping boy. Continuing to smile, he pushed a few strands of blue hair from the skin of Satoshi's pale skin, before dissolving once more, leaving only the darkness behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the highest room of a small house across town, Daisuke Niwa sat, cheek resting on his hand, gazing into the looking glass that stood upon a small table.

"But Daaaaaaaark!" He whined. "You didn't have to attack him _that_ badly! I mean, you could have killed poor Hiwatari-Kun!"

"Creepy Boy? He's probably fine. I bet he's doing his paperwork as we speak! Ha! And he deserves it too, for letting that sadistic angel look-alike run around free again! He could've killed _us_, Dai!" His reflection yelled back at him.

Now, to any onlooker, whether they could see this phenomenon or not,this wouldseemquite strange. Not only is it considered terribly mental for someone to speak to their own reflection, for their reflection to speak back is unheard of. There is also the fact that normally, when peering into a looking glass, the reflection is yourself. Daisuke Niwa was a red-headed boy, with wide eyes to match, and a short stature. If they could see as he did, it may seem a bit odd to them that the one staring back from behind the cool pane was an older boy, eighteen, by the looks of him, with dark purple hair, deep purple eyes, and who was much taller than himself. Not that they could see him, of course.

"Hiwatari wouldn't have let him!"

"Sorry if you're worried about your _lover_ Dai!" He grinned tauntingly as Daisuke's face flushed red as his hair. Taking the bait, he replied,

"Hiwatari-Kun isn't my lover Dark! I mean… He's a _boy_ for one! And he's my friend!"

"C'mon, Dai. I bet that if you offered to be his sex-buddy, you could get him to stop attacking us!" If it was possible, this made Daisuke flush to an even deeper crimson, and his eyebrows shot up to become indistinguishable from his hair.

"DARK! Shut up!"

"Don't deny it! You know he wants you!"

"I'm going to bed…" And with that he turned the mirror around to face the wall (which was accompanied by a yell of disapproval from Dark,) and lay down on his bed, asleep as soon as he hit the pillows. His dreams, however, were undiluted by Dark's perverted nature.

* * *

**End Chapter One

* * *

**

**Sakura:** Yes, not the most eventful first chapter, I know. It will get more interesting. I promise. It will also get longer. This is just a short first chapter thingy.


	2. His Gaze

**Sakura**: Hello again!

**Info:**F.Y.I. "Sans Titre" is French for "Untitled" (It means literally "Without title"). That's why I chose it. Just so you know.

**Warnings:** This story WILL contain BOY X BOY relationships! I don't want to hear about it!

**Thank you to: **… Thanks again to my reviewers, though I have thanked you already… I hope I didn't miss anyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel, or any characters here and within (unless I state otherwise… which I probably won't.) I am not making a profit off of this, people! It's simply for entertainment! So… On with the Fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**His Gaze**

* * *

'_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.'_

'_Dai, wake up.'_

'_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.'_

'_Dai…'_

'_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.'_

'_DAI! LISTEN TO THE VOICE! SHUT OFF THE FUCKING ALARM!'_

'Whatimizit?' Daisuke asked sleepily, face buried in the soft down pillow on his bed.

'_Dai, I speak Japanese… Maybe you could repeat that so I could ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND YOU!'_

'I said… WHAT. TIME. IS. IT?'

'_Well… Your alarm has been ringing for nearly a half hour… So… You do the Math. Meanwhile, I'm going back to sleep.'_

'WHAT?' Daisuke screeched, slamming the off button on his alarm and falling out of bed in the process. Practically throwing on his school clothes he tumbled down the stairs where his Mother awaited him, toast in one hand and a Bento box lunch in the other.

'Bye sweetie!' Emiko called after him as he blew by.

'Bye Mum!" He called back at her over his shoulder as he hit the pavement running.

* * *

The door opened with a 'BANG!', (with force that was sure to leave at least a small dent in the wall,) causing the entire class' eyes to dart toward a very out-of-breath Daisuke Niwa. He was standing, door ajar, cheeks touched with a light blush that was the product of his exertions. Without looking up, he panted out, "S-Sorry… I'm Late… Ran… Here…"

'Uh… Daisuke…?'

'It'll _never_ happen again! I promise!'

'DAISUKE!'

'…Huh?'

He looked up to see Takeshi looking at him with a blank expression In his flurry he had, of course, failed to realize that the teacher hadn't even arrived yet. Blushing wildly with embarrassment, he murmured, 'Oh…' in a small voice before scurrying quietly to his seat. Takeshi followed him, sitting upon the top of his desk.

'Jeez, Daisuke, you look wrecked. Rough morning?'

'Yeah, I—'

'That's nice! But guess what?'

Daisuke sighed. 'What?'

'Kaitou Dark struck _again_ last night! He stole "Un couer en Feu", "A Heart of Fire". It was due to make its' debut in an art expo this week-end, and was just flown in from Versailles! Isn't that cool?' Without awaiting an answer from the stunned red-head, he skipped off to spread the news. Daisuke groaned and dropped his head down on the desk.

* * *

Satoshi hadn't bothered to look over when the door of the classroom slammed open, as he knew already who it was. He continued to stare silently out the window.

_'You can fool _him_, and you can fool _them,_ but you can never fool _me_. You look as though you don't care that the Wing Master was here; as if you didn't even notice his absence. I know that you're thinking of him, Satoshi-Sama.'_

Satoshi closed his eyes and rubbed his screaming temples. _**'Be quiet, Krad.'** _He replied scathingly.

_'He doesn't love you, Satoshi-Sama. He will only break your heart. There is only one person who can keep you safe, who can protect you and love you the way you deserve. You know it's true, Satoshi-Sama. _

_**'I said, be QUIET Krad!'**_

_'Very well, Satoshi-Sama, as you wish…' _Krad murmured, the echoes reverberating off of the walls of Satoshi's mind. And then, he felt that lifting that signaled his curse's retreat into the back of his mind.

The teacher walked in and called for the class' attention. It was the beginning of another entirely uneventful lesion which Satoshi didn't bother to listen to (_'Who doesn't know all about Commodore Matthew Perry anyways?' _The thought floated across his numb mind at some point or another during the lesson.

He looked over at Daisuke, who had his head rested upon his hands. His chest rose and fell silently, a sure indication that the boy had fallen asleep in the dreamy stupour of the classroom. Satoshi admired the way his soft, even breathing silently blew his hair lightly upward before the smooth wisps feathered gently back down into his face with a silent whisper of sound. He felt that all-too-familiar burning in his stomach, and so he forced himself to once again turn his ice-cold stare out the classroom window

* * *

Daisuke's eyes fluttered, but he didn't bother to open them even though he was awake. It was the gaze that woke him. He couldn't see it, but he knew he was the current fixation of those glacial pools' cool gaze. It made him slightly uneasy, and he shivered anxiously.

_'Creepy Boy is staring again Dai,' _Dark murmured sleepily.

_**'I know,'**_ Daisuke replied silently.

_'Maybe I should—'_

_**'NO DARK.'**_

_'But I didn't even finish my—'_

_'NO!'_

_'Dammit! You're n-no fun,' _He yawned out, falling asleep once again.

The hour of freedom arrived with the offending _'clang!'_ of the lunch bell, and Daisuke heaved a sigh of relief. Gathering his things he walked out of the class, heading towards the roof where he was due to meet Satoshi Hiwatari for lunch (as per usual). Satoshi gathered his things as well and followed suit, walking noiselessly down the corridor after the red-head.

* * *

**End Chapter Two**

* * *

Sakura: Ah, yes. That's all. The next chapter is the one. Where the 'building' leads up to. I hope you continue to read!


	3. Confessions

Sakura: I so wanted to get out another chapter really quick, but of course I was taken ill. So. This is… Semi-Fast. Yes. That's it.

Info: F.Y.I. "Sans Titre" is French for "Untitled" (It means literally "Without title"). That's why I chose it. Just so you know.

Warnings: This story WILL contain **BOY X BOY** relationships! I don't want to hear about it!

Thank you to: My reviewers, who need to be thanked again!

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, or any characters here and within (unless I state otherwise… which I probably won't.) I am not making a profit off of this, people! It's simply for entertainment!

So… On with the fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Confessions

* * *

**

Daisuke sat against the cool brick wall on the roof of his School building, quietly eating the Bento lunch his mother prepared. The only sounds around him were the far-off chattering of his classmates in the schoolyard eating lunch and the wind rustling gently through the trees. He wondered vaguely why Satoshi wasn't there as he usually was today, as he was sure he had seen him getting up to leave class, but he shrugged off his wondering with the simple presumption that he had something he needed to be doing.

The wind picked up slightly, and the gust blew the trees more roughly, causing Daisuke to shiver. As if on cue to his thoughts, the door opened (giving Daisuke quite a start), and through it stepped Satoshi. Daisuke's face brightened, the sheer warmth and cheer of his smile seeming to warm the air around the two boys.

'Hello, Hiwatari-kun!' He said brightly.

Satoshi looked at him, and without smiling he murmured a small "Hello" before taking a seat next to Daisuke. Daisuke gave him a questioning look.

'Is something wrong Hiwatari-Kun?'

'…No,' he replied shortly, his gaze refusing to lift from his shoes.

* * *

Satoshi walked slowly up the stairs, pausing to heave a slight sigh before he opened the door to the roof. The breeze was cool, blowing his hair about and slapping against his cheeks, turning them slightly rosy. He looked down to see Daisuke, in his usual place, sitting and eating his lunch. He looked up with those bright eyes, (_"Heartbreaking eyes…" _Satoshi thought vaguely in the back of his mind,) and smiled warmly.

'Hello, Hiwatari-kun!" He said with a smile.

'_Always with a smile,' Satoshi thought sadly. 'A friendly smile. Will I ever be more than a friend to you, Daisuke?"_

'Hello…' He murmured, before sitting down next to the red-haired boy.

'Is anything wrong, Hiwatari-kun? You look a little down…'

_'Everything's wrong… It's been wrong for a long time… And I can't take it anymore. I don't want you to be "Niwa-Kun," I want you to be "My Daisuke". Things are wrong… And I know that after I've said what I have to, things are only going to get a lot worse.'_

Satoshi gave Daisuke a sad, sidelong glance, and said, 'Yes, Niwa-kun… Something is wrong. And I don't think it will ever be right.'

Daisuke's eyes took on a distressed look, and he jumped to his knees to face Satoshi. 'What is it, Satoshi-kun? Is there anything I can do? Whatever it is, I'm here to help you!' Satoshi closed his eyes.

'Why… Why do you want to help me…?'

'That's what friends do… Right?'

'Yes… Friends…' He mumbled.

Daisuke hesitated, before being decidedly more persistent. 'What is the problem? What is it, Hiwatari-Kun?'

'It's… You.' With one swift movement, Satoshi was on his knees facing Daisuke, crushing their mouths together in a hot kiss. One pale hand gently caressed the Niwa Boy's cheek, while the other slipped gently into his hair. Daisuke's eyes were wide with astonishment, his cheeks as red as his hair, (if that were at all possible). And as quickly as it had come about, it stopped, and Daisuke was stunned in his place. Satoshi's azure eyes burned unwaveringly into Daisuke's crimson ones, and as ice met hot fire it seemed to affect the very air around them. Even the wind had once again picked up, blowing mercilessly around them. Satoshi's gaze became sadder, and all at once the wind stopped. They were left once again with only the gentle rustling noises and the far off sounds of the schoolchildren's chattering.

'I love you Daisuke Niwa, and every day it breaks my heart because I know that at the end of the day, I'm not the one you are thinking about. It breaks my heart because I know that at the end of the day, I am nothing more than a friend to you.' Satoshi's eyes never glassed over, but remained as ice; never melting, never changing ice. And then the words, oh, the most hateful words that had ever been spoken to him left Daisuke's lips and shot through his heart like an arrow of destruction, leaving it torn and engulfing it in sadness

'Y-you are… My friend, Hiwatari-kun… My friend. But… I love Harada-san… More than anything… And… Nothing can ever change that… But, Hiwatari-kun, I am so sorry, and I wish I could do something, but I _can't_!' Daisuke's eyes brimmed with tears that Satoshi never saw. The azure-eyed boy fled, and didn't stop to glance back.

* * *

Daisuke wasn't about to give up simply because Hiwatari-kun wanted him to. 'What is the problem? What is it, Hiwatari-Kun?'

'_**Jeez, Dai, you're so nosy!'**_

'_Shut up, Dark! Something is really wrong here!'_

'_**Yeah, I'll tell you what it is. Creepy boy's finally gone off his rocker! Kraddy-boy has rubbed off on h¾'**_

'It's… You.' And before he knew it, Daisuke mouth had been thrust against a pair of warm lips. He could feel his face heat up and he knew it was probably a most impossible shade of red. THen it stopped, and he felt Satoshi draw back, but he could only sit and stare in bewilderment. He felt the air around them go still as if in anticipation of the words to come, and every other sound fell away except for the endless chattering of their classmates in the schoolyard.

'I love you Daisuke Niwa, and every day it breaks my heart because I know that at the end of the day, I'm not the one you are thinking about. It breaks my heart because I know that at the end of the day, I am nothing more than a friend to you.' It was almost painful to look into those glacial eyes, to see the cold and to keep looking, when what he really wanted to do was run from that chilly stare.

'_Dark... I don't know what to do... He looks so hurt!'_

'_**You know what you **_**have****_ to do. You don't love him, so this can't work. You gotta tell Creepy-Boy the truth. You wouldn't be doing a favour to him by lying.'_**

'_You're right... But he's my friend, Dark, and I don't want to lose that. I want him to be my friend even though...'_

'Y-you are… My friend, Hiwatari-kun… My friend. But… I love Harada-san… More than anything… And… Nothing can ever change that… But, Hiwatari-kun, I am so sorry, and I wish I could do something, but I _can't_!' He felt the tears as they filled his eyes, warm and sad, as they dripped down his cheek and onto the cold, hard ground. He watched Satoshi's retreating back as he bolted through the roof door.

* * *

**End Chapter Three

* * *

**

Sakura: This chapter made me so sad, I couldn't continue writing. I'll leave the rest of the sadness for when I'm feeling better. Poor Satoshi! I apologize for the heaviness... But... C'mon. You should have known it was going to be heavy, right? I just hope I can slip humour into this story properly... Without humour, I'm lost! XD Alright, I hope you read the next chapter!

Adieu, adieu, parting is such sweet sorrow...


	4. Vengeful Promises, Broken Bonds

**Sakura:** Ah, yes, I had recovered from my illness only to be struck down by another one. And then of course there was the schoolwork. I sincerely apologize!

**Info: **F.Y.I. "Sans Titre" is French for "Untitled" (It means literally "Without title"). That's why I chose it. Just so you know.

**Warnings:** This story WILL contain BOY X BOY relationships! I don't want to hear about it!

**Thank you to:** MY REVIEWERS! Oh how I love thee! -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel, or any characters here and within (unless I state otherwise… which I probably won't.) I am not making a profit off of this, people! It's simply for entertainment! So… On with the fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Vengeful Promises, Broken Bonds

* * *

**

Satoshi fled from that hateful place shattered heart in hand, although it was sure the some pieces were left behind on that damnable spot on the roof, strewn about in front of he who held greatest adoration, and he was sure that he couldn't possible put it back together again without the pieces, and that he would remain heartbroken and hurting for the rest of his life.

He ran out the front door of the school building and down the endless stretch of main road for what seemed like eternity, not stopping until he reached the shady park all the way across town. Finally, Satoshi collapsed upon a stone park bench, cold and seemingly hateful as the words that broke his heart that day. He lay upon the bench and rested his forehead against the cool white surface, silver tears dripping down in an endless flow down his cheeks, gathering at his chin until the weight caused it to fall, staining the bench a greyish colour when they hit the stone. His shoulders shook as he was racked with silent sobs, and all of the sorrow of the world weighed heavily on his broken soul.

And then there were hands, soft and cool, that gently lifted the sorrow-stricken boy's head. Sitting down, the haunting figure rested Satoshi's head in his lap. The need to feel the comforting closeness of someone, anyone, was so strong that who it was mattered not.

Satoshi crawled halfway onto the lap of his most hated curse, wrapping his arms around his midsection and sobbing silently into the soft, fluid material of his shirt. Krad ran his fingertips down the back of his tamer's neck, trailing slowly down his spinal cord until he reached the small of his back, when he trailed them slowly up again. He continued this gesture for some time until Satoshi, fatigued by his tears and comforted by his curses' soft caresses fell into a deep slumber. Krad gently lifted his head, and getting up he replaced it once again on the bench.

Then, his image vanished suddenly, leaving the night dark and empty, and inside his host's mind he gently prodded at the defensive walls keeping him locked inside. Finally, the walls crumbled, control was relinquished, and he took control of Satoshi's body. Cobalt hair ceded to the silent takeover of shimmering gold, and soon it was replaced long blonde locks pulled back into a long plait, held fast by a large silver cross at the end. The body itself, while retaining the same buttermilk skin colour grew tall and slender, and the figure seemed to have an unnatural glow about him. He opened eyes changed from hard, cold glaciers to a mischievous cat-like gold that shimmered with dazzling light. Now, where Satoshi once lay there was Krad, whose white and gold robes billowed in the wind as he stood, and his white wings began beating at a steady pace, lifting him into the air and carrying him off into the setting dusky sky.

'I will deal with you later, Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. Your offense will not be forgotten or forgiven; you will be punished for what you have done.'

* * *

Nearly a week had passed, and neither breath nor hair of Satoshi was about. He was absent from school, without an excuse of any sort, and with a laundry list of things he was to make up upon his return. Daisuke kept telling his teachers that Satoshi was sick, however this simple answer could only satisfy them for so long, and time was running short before it become a majour concern of the schools'. In truth Daisuke had no idea what was actually going on with Satoshi— He knew that Satoshi was upset, and that they may not speak for a while, but with a week of unexcused absences and no explanation, Daisuke began to get worried. He pondered over the issue, turning it over and over in his mind, as he stared out the window of his history class.

'_Hey, Dark?'_

'_**Mmph… Huh…?'**_

'D'you know if we are going to send a warning letter tonight' 

'… _**You woke me up for that?'**_

'Yes…' 

'_**Jeez, Dai. You and I both know that Emiko-Chan is the one who sends the letters. I just do the job. How the hell should I know when she gets a whim to send a notice?'**_

'_I dunno, I just thought you might know, or something.'_

'…**_Why exactly _do_ you want to know?'_**

'_No reason. I just… I wanted to do something this afternoon, and I didn't want to have to worry about getting home at a certain time, that's all.'_

'_**NO.'**_

'No what?' 

'**_NO. _YOU_ wanted to know if we had a job tonight because you wanted to be free to go see creepy-boy.'_**

'_Th-That's not true!'_

'_**Oh, c'mon Dai. I live inside your head, remember? You've been thinking about him all afternoon!**_

'I have not!' 

'_**Have too!'**_

'SHUT UP!'

The whole class turned to stare at Daisuke, who was currently on his feet with both hands on the desk.

'A-Are you alright, Niwa?'

'OmigawshI'msosorryIwasthinkingoutloudIswearIwasn'talkingtoyouIswear!'

'Um… Yes… heh! Well… Niwa… Would you like to leave and take a walk?' The Teacher fidgeted with a nervous smile on her face as she looked at Daisuke with eyes not unlike saucers.

Nodding vigorously, Daisuke put his things into his bag and left silently, the sound of whispers from his fellow classmates following him out.

* * *

On the other side of town, a lonely, dismal apartment remained silent. Papers were scattered across the floor, and at a glance any person would deduct that it had been robbed, as per the various pieces of overturned furniture scattered about, and the general disarray of just about everything. In the midst of the pandemonium sprawled upon papers and floor, lay Satoshi Hiwatari, fully clothed and soaking wet in a pool of water. His shirt clung tightly to him, and it was easy to see the slow pace of his laboured breathing. His blue eyes were blank and unblinkingly staring at the plain white ceiling above. He made no movement and admitted no sound, until a knock at his door gave him a start.

He didn't get up to answer it; rather, he curled into a ball and waited for whomever it was to depart from his doorstep. However, the unwanted caller was quite unrelenting, and when no answer came, merely continued to knock louder.

'_Satoshi-Sama… I do believe you should answer it…'_ Krad whispered, breaking the blankness that had, until then, had a complete hold over Satoshi's mind.

'_**And if I choose not to?'**_

'_Then I am afraid that I must assist you. You cannot go on like this, Satoshi-Sama. You will die soon if this behaviour does not cease.'_

'_**Who cares.'**_

'I _care.'_

'**_Only because our bodies are linked. If I die, you die. I'm not stupid, I know how it works.'_** Sighing his discontent, he dragged himself from the floor and, without bothering to don more suitable attire (for he would just tell the person to leave anyways,) he opened the door. He immediately regretted doing so.

'Hello Hiwatari-Kun.' The persistent intruder stood at the threshold of the apartment building, worrying his bottom lip and regarding Satoshi concernedly. It was, in fact, Daisuke Niwa, the last person welcome into his home.

Satoshi did not extend his salutations to him, nor did he invite him into his home.

'What are you doing here Niwa?' He murmured. Daisuke fidgeted awkwardly under Satoshi's unwavering and expressionless gaze.

'I-I came to make sure that you were all right! Y-You've missed a whole week of school without an excuse note… I was worried!' Daisuke's gaze was indeed worried as it ran up and down Satoshi's figure. His eyes widened. 'Hi-Hiwatari-Kun! Why are you all wet?'

Satoshi's eyes hardened, and without a word, he made to close the door. Daisuke shoved his foot into the doorjamb, so as to prevent it from closing. He looked at Satoshi through partially opened door.

'Please, Hiwatari-Kun! You're obviously sick! Tell me what I can do to help you, please!' Satoshi's eyes narrowed into a look of pure unadulterated hatred.

'Leave.' And with that, Satoshi kicked Daisuke's foot from the jamb, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

Daisuke looked up at the apartment complex, searching for the window that belonged to Satoshi's parlour. He found no movement through the pane glass, no sign of life to speak of. The lights didn't even appear to be on.

'_Oh, look Dai… Nobody home! No lights! Let's go home!'_

'_**For the HUNDREDTH TIME! We are not leaving until I see that Hiwatari-kun is all right!'**_

'I'm sure creepy-boy is fine here with Krad. They're probably playing a nice game of Paper-Rock-Scissors as we speak!' 

'_**Krad? That makes me feel better! No one is safe alone with that maniac!'**_

Dark snickered. _'Well, I define all right as "Not bothering me". He's not bothering me, so therefore he must be all right. _

'_**Dark?'**_

'_Yes..?'_

'_**SHUT UP!'**_

'_Ordering me around now, are we? Well I must say, it's good to see you being a man. It's a rare occasion, but it's always refreshing when you decide that you want to have a backbone!'_

'_**Daaaaaark!'**_

'_All right, all right. I'm going back to sleep.' _Daisuke's eyes narrowed.

'_**Don't go to sleep! Just don't talk! What if I need you?'**_ Dark let out a loud, noticeably fake snore. _**'Hey! No one can fall asleep that fast!'**_

When no answer came, Daisuke shook his head and, with a sigh, entered the apartment building. While climbing the seemingly endless flight of stairs he tried to compose himself and decide what he was to say to Satoshi, but to no avail. Nothing came to him. When he finally reached the correct door, he hesitated, before rapping on it just loud enough for it to be heard, but not so loud as it would be startling.

'_**You don't think I'm intruding, do you?'**_

'_Dai… Think about what you just said. There's no way that you _aren't_ being intrusive.'_

'_**HEY! I knew you weren't sleeping!' **_Dark did not dignify him with a response, instead falling silent once more. When he heard no movement, he knocked again, with a little more force than before. He hear slight traces of nearly inaudible movement, and the door swung open slowly to reveal Satoshi Hiwatari. His face was expressionless, and he extended no familiar greeting, nor a polite invitation into his home, as was custom.

'What are you doing here Niwa?' He murmured. Daisuke fidgeted, suddenly uncomfortable. He finally found his will to speak, although he couldn't help but notice his voice was wavering and stuttering much more than he would have liked.

'I-I came to make sure that you were all right! Y-You've missed a whole week of school without an excuse note… I was worried!' Worriedly, he looked Satoshi up and down.

'_**Oh, God! He looks as though he hasn't slept in days… He's lost too much weight. And he's soaked!'**_His eyes widened to the size of large, crimson saucers. 'Hi-Hiwatari-Kun! Why are you all wet?'

Satoshi gave him a hardened look and made to close the door. Sticking his foot out, he looked at him through the opening.

'Please, Hiwatari-Kun! You're obviously sick! Tell me what I can do to help you, please!' Satoshi's eyes burned with an immense hatred; He regarded Daisuke as one might regard a perpetrator of a horrendous crime.

'Leave.' With one word he managed to relay such hurtful hate to his concerned friend. Kicking Daisuke's foot out of the jamb, he slammed the door, leaving Daisuke alone in the quiet corridor. His red eyes misted and filled with tears. Face tilted downwards to hide this, he slowly walked away from that offending and hateful place where his greatest friendship was devastated.

'_See, Dai? I told you-'_

'Not… Not now Dark.' Sighing, Dark fell silent, and not a word was spoken for the duration of the trip. Against all better judgment, Daisuke Niwa walked the entire way to his house that night in the pouring rain, clothing soaked through to his skin. He collapsed on his front step, cold and shivering, finally overcome by fatigue.

* * *

**End Chapter Four

* * *

**

**Sakura:** Yes, yes, I know! It was so short! But I really wanted to take some time to do some definite planning for how the next part is going to go so it will be at its best for you guys! - I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Unexpected Aide

**Sakura:** Wow, what a nightmare. I have ZERO luck with computers these days. EVERYTHING I TOUCH BREAKS! So…Things will be difficult, chapters will be late, I apologize to all of you! I'll try my best! It should also be known that this would have been faster, except I found myself facing a massive writer's block with this story. I knew where I wanted to go, but it was IMPOSSIBLE to get there. That does happen to me 'de temps en temp'. Oh…And I just realized how Emo Daisuke is… XD

(I apologize for the '-----' dividers, but is being silly and I can't seem to add in rulers. It will be fixed later, but I didn't want to delay this any longer...)

**Info: **F.Y.I. "Sans Titre" is French for "Untitled" (It means literally "Without title"). That's why I chose it. Just so you know.

**Warnings:** This story WILL contain BOY X BOY relationships! I don't want to hear about it!

**Thank you to: **… Thanks again to my reviewers, though I have thanked you already… I hope I didn't miss anyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.N.Angel, or any characters here and within (unless I state otherwise… which I probably won't.) I am not making a profit off of this, people! It's simply for entertainment! So… On with the Fanfiction!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

**Unexpected Aide**

-------------------------------------------------------------

_'My Poor Dai-Chan… _He _did this, I just _knowit_ Kosuke!'_

_'Calm down Emiko-Chan…'_

Daisuke heard voices… Oh, how they echoed. He knew that his head heard. He knew he was shivering. And something made his chest ache.

_'Calm down?_ CALM DOWN!_ My poor Daisuke is _DYING_ and _you_ want _me_ to "calm down?"'_

He didn't know what it was. What it was that made him hurt so.

_'Don't you think you're overreacting?'_

_'OVERREACTING! I—'_

'Satoshi…' He thought. One word and he knew why he hurt so.

_'Shhhhhh! I think he's waking up!_

He shook his head back and forth and opened his eyes slowly. Standing over him were his Mother and Father. His Mother's eyes were filled with angry tears and Kosuke was just relinquishing his wide-eyed expression to one of pure relief.

'OH MY GAWSH, MY POOR DAISUKE!' Emiko shouted, throwing her arms around him. 'Oh, Daisuke! I'll _kill_ that nasty Hikari boy! I'll _kill _him!

'Wha-What?' Daisuke screeched. 'Why? What'd he do?'

'_This!_ He's the one who did this to you! And don't lie to me Daisuke!'

'He-He Didn't! It's… It's my fault. I walked home in the rain from his house and I collapsed on the step. I shouldn't have—'

'YOU WERE IN HIS HOUSE? DAISUKE NIWA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? HE'S THE **ENEMY! **WHAT IF HE HAD HURT YOU? WHAT IF HE HAD **KILLED** YOU? WHAT IF—'

'Shh… That's enough, Emiko. Why don't you go get Daisuke some tea, and I'll stay her with him for a while,' Kosuke said gently, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

'But—' She started to object.

'Go. It's alright. I'll talk to him.' Ushering his fuming wife out of the room, he shut the door quietly and turned back to his son with a concerned look on his face. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he ran a hand through his hair.

'Daisuke… What made you do something so rash? What could have possibly happened to upset you so after your visit with Hiwatari-Kun?'

Daisuke suddenly became interested with the stitching of his bed sheets, and fidgeted with them without giving a reply. Kosuke smiled knowingly, and asking no more questions he left his son alone in his room.

Daisuke flopped to lie back down in his cool sheets. The soft cotton brushed against his skin like fresh clouds. The detergent's gentle, clean smell tickled his nose, mixing with the salty smell of the tears running down his pale cheeks. Brushing them away, he rolled over to be enveloped in that fresh softness. Face buried in his pillow, he fell into troubled dreams of Satoshi Hiwatari.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi leaned up against the door, and upon hearing muffled words and shuffling footsteps down the stairs he sighed heavily, sliding down onto the floor and closing his eyes. He didn't know how long he was lying there, nor did he know when the tears started. He found himself unsure as to when the gentle prodding at the back of his mind turned into a persistent push, but before he knew it the control over his body receded to Krad and he found himself residing powerlessly at the back of his own mind. Weighed down by the strain of attempting to block out Krad, the days of fatigue finally caught up with him, and he fell into a deep slumber.

Krad, now looking through the eyes of his tamer, pulled himself gently off the floor, slipped on a pair of Satoshi's comfortable shoes, and set off through the door of the flat and out into the unfamiliar world of the modern city.

Krad wandered about the town for hours, his destination uncertain even to himself. He knew what he was looking for, of course, but he hadn't the slightest idea how to find it. It wasn't until hours had passed that he came across a dusty little shop on an abandoned street with the words 'Natural Healing' carved into a faded wooden sign over the doorway. There were some unidentifiable objects displayed behind a widow so thick with dust it was nearly impossible to discern what was behind it. Krad entered, a tinkling of a small bell signifying his intrusion upon the premises.

The shop was small and cramped; it was really nothing more than a small square room, stuffed with shelves that were bursting to the brink with bric-a-brac and jumbled items. On one wall there was displayed various gems, crystals, and talismans with odd writing on them in forgotten languages, while another was lined with ancient texts. The rest of the wall space was occupied by various types of sweet-smelling herbs and plants, which had been dried and hung from thousands upon thousands of dulled, rusty hooks. Looking about, Krad picked up what he had come for, and began to make his way over to a small, scrubby looking counter, behind which was a very scruffy looking man whose clothes looked unwashed and had been ravaged by what must have been very large moths. As he made his way over, however, his attention was caught by one item in particular; glittering and gleaming with a glow almost magical among the other bobbles and trinkets.

He placed his purchases on the counter top, and reaching into his, (or rather, Satoshi's) pocket, he pulled out a small wad of bills. As he was unsure as to the exact amount he was meant to give, he handed the shopkeeper half of the wad, collected his bagged purchases, and walked out the door without saying a single solitary word.

Satoshi awoke wrapped in the cool soft linens of his bed. He didn't open his eyes right off, but a sweet aroma unlike anything he had ever smelled ticked his nose, warming his body and tantalizing his senses. He felt completely relaxed, almost at ease lying there as the strange sense filled and buried him. Sleepily, he opened his eyes, only to see long, flowing, silky streams of smoke swirling and swiveling, circling the ceiling above him. He started, sitting straight up in his bed for fear of a fire or something else of the sort, only he found none. Instead, he found a rather odd looking herb, (was it jasmine or juniper?) burning in incense trays by his bedside.

Bewildered, Satoshi sat up in bed, and looking down at himself, he found he was wearing a loose pair of white cotton bedclothes, and also that his skin went from a pallid, undernourished state to glowing with healthy warmth.

'You really shouldn't be so quick to get out of bed, Satoshi-sama…' Satoshi started. He had just put his feet on the floor when that voice echoed through, just a whisper, in his ear. 'You should rest today. You've just barely retained some of your former strength. It may diminish if you strain yourself by moving about too much.'

He glared as the image of Krad appeared kneeling on the floor, feet tucked neatly beneath him, body hidden mostly by a long, flowing, white cloak trimmed in gold. His hair was bound into a braid behind him, and a heavy cross tied the ends together; A cross which now seemed to gleam mockingly at Satoshi, as if to laugh at his current situation.

'What did you do, Krad? Well?' Krad didn't even blink.

'When the Wing Master left, I deemed you incapable of caring for yourself any longer. You needed help, Satoshi-sama, and as such I gave it to you.' Satoshi looked him with a look of pure distaste as he stood shakily on his feet.

'You're lying. You can't keep doing this Krad. You can't keep taking over my body to do your bidding! Now tell me what you did!' Cold, cobalt eyes glared with blinding hatred into soft golden ones. 'If you hurt Daisuke-san, I—'

'I did nothing to him, I assure you Satoshi-sama. I took over your body to help you. I went to a store and brought you these herbs to help you sleep and to relax so that you may be cured of your maladies. I made sure you ate, and I put you to bed. I tell you the truth. Now you should really rest.' Krad didn't falter. His eyes continued to stare unwaveringly into Satoshi's.

'Liar.'

'I assure you, I am not.' Satoshi sighed. Krad's calm appearance and cool tone unnerved him to the point of panic. Somehow, he knew that what he said had to be half-true, but he remained unwilling to believe that helping his 'beloved tamer' was truly his only purpose. Admitting momentary defeat, (mostly, in truth, due to a bout of dizziness that overcame him suddenly,) Satoshi lay back down in his bed. He cast one last hateful look at Krad.

'I swear I will kill you someday.' Krad eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion, but before Satoshi could take another look, it was gone as fast as it had come. _'Was that… Was that sadness I saw in his eyes?'_

He forgot the thought immediately, insisting to himself that it was in his mind, that the smoke from the incense was making him drowsy and susceptible to hallucination. Krad's image flickered and eventually faded, and he returned to the back of his tamer's mind. Satoshi fell almost immediately into a deep, untroubled sleep, where even his dreams couldn't find him, and at which point Krad was left alone with his thoughts.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**End Chapter Five **

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura: **Well… What'd you think? Probably not worth the wait, but I'm personally happy for this break in my writer's block for _'Sans Titre'. _I hope it wasn't simply momentary… Anyways, tell me what you thought with some lovely reviews! (And thanks to those who have already done so! -)


End file.
